Crossover Servants
by Skeletonsolider17
Summary: ¡Hola! Disfrutad de como serían personajes de anime, manga y series si fueran invocados como servants. Las actualizaciones no serán regulares.
1. La perdición de los goblins

**Crossover Servants**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! Me encanta Fate así qué he decidido crear fichas para personajes de otros animes y series como servants. Sois libres de usarlas en vuestras historias. ¡Disfrutad tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo!**

**-0000-**

**Clase de servant:**Assassin

**Verdadero Nombre:** Desconocido

**AKA:** Goblin Slayer, Orcbolg, Corta barbas

**Alineación:** Neutral Bueno

**Parámetros:**

**Fuerza: **C+

**Resistencia: **B

**Agilidad: **B+

**Mana: **D

**Suerte: **E

**Noble Phantasms: **B-

**Skills de clase:**

**Ocultación de Presencia (B+): **La habilidad para esconderte de tus enemigos. Gracias a su práctica durante cazas de goblins, mientras Assassin no sea detectado podrá permanecer escondido.

**Ojo de la mente (B-): **La habilidad para predecir el flujo del combate. Assassin demostró una gran experiencia analizando y creando planes para derrotar a su oponente.

**Skills individual:**

**Experto en muchas especializaciones (B): **El acceso y uso a muchos skills de nivel experto. Durante su vida Assassin fue conocido por tener una gran habilidad con un gran número de armas y vastos conocimientos en otros campos.

**Continuación en batalla (A): **La habilidad para permanecer en combate a pesar del daño recibido. Assassin resistió golpes que habrían matado o al menos dejado inconsciente a un hombre normal y siguió peleando.

**Valentía (A): **La habilidad para negar cualquier tipo de interferencia mental causada por miedo, fascinación, presión o confusión. Assassin demostró tener una mente capaz de mantener la calma sin importar su situación.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Luck Zero "Aquel que no deja que nadie tire el dado" (B): **Assassin jamás dejo que algo como la suerte o el azar decidieran por él, hasta el punto en que los dioses eran incapaces de controlar sus acciones. Cuando Assassin activa esta habilidad su suerte y la de su contrincante se anulan por completo.

**Armadura raída "El símbolo de una leyenda" (D+): **Assassin llevó su armadura por tanto tiempo que poca gente su verdadero aspecto. Si Assassin se quita su armadura **Ocultación de presencia** se vuelve rango A.

**Derecho absoluto de asesinato. Tipo-Goblins (A): **Assassin mató a tantos goblins durante su vida que muchos se aterrorizan ante la simple mención de su nombre. Todos sus parámetros aumentan un rango si el enemigo es un goblin y medio rango si Assassin considera que el comportamiento de su enemigo es similar al de uno.

**Reacciones:**

Gudao: ¿Cómo llevar una armadura normal tanto tiempo puede darte una habilidad por quitártela? No lo entiendo.

Emiya: Este servant es raro, pero viendo como son otros héroes es agradable no tener a alguien muy ruidoso o destructivo.

**Interacciones:**

Soy Goblin Slayer, clase Assassin.

¿Hay goblins en estas singularidades?

Estoy más cómodo cuando estoy protegido de la mayoría de formas de ataques físicos, no hace falta que me quite la armadura.

¿Mi deseo? El poder para exterminar a todos los goblins por mi mismo.


	2. El soldado sin tiempo

**Crossover Servants**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! ****Me encanta Fate así qué he decidido crear fichas para personajes de otros animes y series como servants. Recordad que sois libres de usarlas en vuestras historias. ¡Disfrutad tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo!**

**-0000-**

**Clase de servant:**Shielder

**Verdadero Nombre:** Steve Rogers

**AKA:** Capitán América, El primer vengador, El hombre estrellado

**Alineación:** Bueno legal

**Parámetros: **

**Fuerza: **B

**Resistencia: **A-

**Agilidad: **A

**Mana: **C

**Suerte:** A+

**Noble Phantasms: **A

**Skills de clase:**

**Auto-defensa de campo (B): **Una vez activado aumentara la resistencia propia y de los aliados. Al ser rango B, Shielder apenas sufre mejora alguna.

**Resistencia mágica (C+): **La habilidad para resistir hechizos, este rango permite cancelar hechizos de rango igual o inferior. Shielder Se ha enfrentado con un número muy limitado de entidades clasificables como mágicas.

**Skills individual:**

**Guardián (A+): **Habilidad que otorga un aumento de defensa cuando se actúa para proteger a otros. Siendo considerado uno de los mayores protectores del planeta, Shielder consigue un aumento increíble en sus capacidades defensivas.

**Carisma (B): **La habilidad para mantener a otros bajo tu comando. Shielder fue líder natural, razón por la que se convirtió en líder de los Vengadores.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Escudo del Capitán "El símbolo de una nación" (D): **El escudo utilizado por Shielder en su leyenda. Es considerado indestructible y es capaz de dispersar grandes fuerzas de impacto.

**¡Vengadores uníos! "Los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra"(A+): **Shielder es capaz de invocar a héroes que pertenecieron a su grupo como espíritus heroicos independientes. No se puede invocar al mismo héroe en un espacio de 24 horas.

**Reacciones:**

Mashu: No sabía que había otro Shielder, tal vez podría darme algún consejo.

Gilgamesh: ¿Un escudo indestructible? ¿Me pregunto cómo aguantará contra mi Enuma Elish?

**Interacciones:**

Servant Shielder a su servicio.

¿El Rey Arturo, Hércules y Leonardo Da Vinci en la misma habitación? Y yo que pensé que lo había visto todo.

Mashu tiene potencial, pero el escudo es demasiado grande para maniobrar con facilidad.

¿Mi deseo? Aún le debo ese baile a Peggy.


	3. El caballero mágico

**Crossover Servants**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! ****Siento no haber podido actualizar anteriormente y no creo que pueda hacerlo para historias como "The Shield Slayer" durante un tiempo. Recordad que sois libres de usarlas en vuestras historias. ¡Disfrutad tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo!**

**-0000-**

**Clase de servant: **Saber

**Verdadero Nombre:** Ikki Kurogane

**AKA:** Worst One, Rey de las espadas sin corona, Rey de la Espada de las Siete Estrellas, Dios de la espada

**Alineación:** Neutral legal

**Parámetros:**

**Fuerza: **B++

**Resistencia: **A+

**Agilidad: **A++

**Mana: **E+ (?)

**Suerte:** C

**Noble Phantasms: **A

**Skills de clase:**

**Resistencia mágica (B): **La habilidad para resistir hechizos, permite cancelar hechizos de rango igual o inferior. Saber se enfrentó a un gran número de magos en vida, pero no posee ninguna habilidad concreta de protección contra la magia.

**Ojo de la mente (A): **La habilidad para predecir el flujo del combate. Saber es capaz de analizar y descifrar el estilo de lucha de un combatiente y su mentalidad con solo verle pelear, incluidas técnicas no mostradas.

**Montar (E+): **La habilidad para usar monturas y vehículos. Saber es capaz de conducir sin esfuerzo vehículos modernos.

**Skills individual:**

**Instinto (A++): **La habilidad para identificar instantáneamente el mejor curso para el combate. A este rango es similar a predecir el futuro. Saber es un luchador con experiencia que se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de enemigos.

**Desesperado (C):** El poder para romper las cadenas del destino. La cantidad de energía mágica que Saber es capaz de generar aumenta cuanto más tiempo pasa invocado.

**Eternal Arms Mastership (A+): **El dominio de las artes de combate ha llegado al punto de decir que no tiene rival en su época. Mediante la fusión completa de la mente, el cuerpo y la técnica, es posible hacer uso de todas las habilidades de combate incluso bajo la influencia de cualquier tipo de impedimento mental. Saber fue considerado, en términos de habilidad pura, como el mejor espadachín del mundo cuando estaba vivo.

**Continuación en batalla (A+): **La habilidad para permanecer en combate a pesar del daño recibido. Saber ha demostrado una gran tenacidad y no parara hasta ganar o morir en combate.

**Ittou Shura (B): **Similar a Prana Burst, proporciona un aumento de las capacidades físicas de Saber docenas de veces mediante el uso de energía mágica durante un minuto.

**Ittou Rasetsu (A++): **Versión mejorada de Ittou Shura, en la que Saber apaga todos sus cinco sentidos y las funciones de su cuerpo, además de reunir toda su fuerza durante un segundo en lugar de aumentar un minuto. Su poder es cientos de veces mayor, pero solo puede ser usado durante un segundo.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Intetsu "La sombra de hierro" (C): **Saber es capaz de invocar una katana como manifestación de su alma y que puede hacer de catalizador mágico. Representa el arma perfecta para Saber.

**Siete espadas secretas "La técnica del más débil" (A++): **Ocho técnicas de espada desarrolladas por Saber que solo son posibles gracias a que este llevó su cuerpo y su habilidad como espadachín hasta el verdadero límite de lo que puede alcanzar un ser humano y lo sobrepasó.

**Interacciones:**

Soy el servant Saber, es un placer conocerlos.

Con tantos guerreros de leyendas no puedo evitar la sensación de pelear contra ellos a máximo poder.

Mi único deseo sería que Estella me acompañara durante el tiempo en fuera un servant.

**Daily Chaldea**

-¡Oy Ikki!- dijo una joven pelirroja

-¿Ocurre algo Master?-

-Kojiro-san dice que quiere pelear contra ti, al parecer tu pelea contra Arturia llamó su atención-

-Sigue sorprendiéndome que el rey Arturo fuera una chica, pero será un honor pelear contra un espadachín de su calibre-

-¡Genial!, ¡Llamaré a Gudao y a Mashu, no querrán perderse esto!-


	4. El Mesías

**Crossover Servants**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! ¿A qué esta no os la esperabais? Recordad que sois libres de usar estas fichas en vuestras historias. ¡Disfrutad tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo!**

**-0000-**

**Clase de servant:**Saver

**Verdadero Nombre:** Jesús de Nazaret

**AKA:** Mesías, Hijo de Dios, Jesucristo, Rey de los Judíos

**Alineación:** Verdadero Bueno

**Parámetros:**

**Fuerza: **D+

**Resistencia: **C

**Agilidad: **D

**Mana: **EX

**Suerte:** EX

**Noble Phantasms: **EX

**Skills de clase:**

**Counter-Hero (B+): **Reduce los parámetros de los 'héroes' a los que este servant se enfrenta en combate. Reduce en 2 todos los parámetros sus enemigos, 1 si se enfrenta a un anti-héroe. Si su oponente es un seguidor de la fe cristiana pierde un rango más.

**Resistencia mágica (EX): **La habilidad para resistir hechizos, permite cancelar hechizos de rango igual o inferior. La naturaleza divina de Saber combinada con su fe inquebrantable le hace casi invulnerable a la magia.

**Skills individual:**

**Carisma (A+): **Habilidad compuesta que consiste en el encanto de una persona, así como el talento natural para comandar o unificar un ejército o país. Aumenta la habilidad de los aliados durante las batallas de grupo. En este punto, ya no es popularidad o habilidad, sino un tipo de hechizo (maldición) en sí mismo. Un ejército dirigido por él o ella tendrá un tremendo aumento de habilidades.

**Divinidad (A+): **Como el hijo del Dios bíblico, así como su encarnación, Saber posee un rango en divinidad solo superable por un verdadero Dios.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Longinus "La lanza que perfora el destino" (B++):** Es la lanza que apuñaló a Saber mientras fue crucificado. Al ser imbuida con su sangre y reforzado por las leyendas que la rodean, esta lanza es capaz de atravesar magia y divinidad. Dada la naturaleza pacifista de Saver y su inexperiencia con armas, el rango no es tan alto como debería.

**El Mesías "Aquel que vino al mundo para el perdón de los pecados" (EX): **Saber es capaz de curar cualquier herida y enfermedad, resucitar muertos recientes, ahuyentar demonios, alterar la materia e invocar un ejército de ángeles. Si Saver muere es capaz de ser resucitado después de tres días (Solo puede usarse una vez cada 2 meses).

**Interacciones:**

Soy el servant Saver, me encantaría ayudarles en vuestra misión.

¿Esta joven necesita atención médica Master? Se ha desmayado.

Me alegra ver lo lejos que han llegado las enseñanzas de Padre.

Mi único deseo es que la humanidad alcance la paz por sí mismos, no por un artefacto mágico.

**Daily Chaldea**

-Master, tengo que preguntarle algo-

-¿Qué ocurre Jesús?- Contestó el joven de cabello oscuro

\- ¿Sabes por qué algunos Servants actúan de manera peculiar? Creo que oí al joven Gil decir algo sobre formar un club de seres con divinidad y Jeanne no para de desmayarse cosa que me preocupa-

-'_¿Cómo le digo que esto es culpa suya?'-_


	5. El rey negro

**Crossover Servants**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! ****Este servant es uno que tenía muchas ganas de hacer y la verdad no se me ocurre a nadie mejor para esta clase. Recordad que sois libres de usar estas fichas en vuestras historias. ¡Disfrutad tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo!**

**-0000-**

**Clase de servant:**Ruler

**Verdadero Nombre:** Lelouch Vi Britannia

**AKA:** Zero, El hombre capaz de hacer milagros, Emperador Demonio, el hombre que conquistó el mundo

**Alineación:** Caótico neutral

**Parámetros:**

**Fuerza:** E

**Resistencia: **E

**Agilidad: **D+

**Mana: **A+

**Suerte:** A

**Noble Phantasms: **

**Skills de clase:**

**Resistencia mágica (C+): **La habilidad para resistir hechizos, permite cancelar hechizos de rango igual o inferior. En la época de Ruler la magia era casi inexistente, obteniendo esta habilidad gracias a sus enfrentamientos con ciertas entidades de origen sobrenatural.

**Descubrimiento de verdadero nombre (B): **La habilidad para revelar la información de un servant. Si el enemigo posee habilidades de ocultación, la suerte de Ruler debe de ser superior para su pleno uso.

**Skills individual:**

**Carisma (A+++): **Habilidad compuesta que consiste en el encanto de una persona, así como el talento natural para comandar o unificar un ejército o país. Aumenta la habilidad de los aliados durante las batallas de grupo. En este punto, ya no es popularidad o habilidad, sino un tipo de hechizo (maldición) en sí mismo. Un ejército dirigido por él o ella tendrá un tremendo aumento de habilidades.

**Privilegio imperial** **(A):** Una habilidad que, debido a la insistencia del propietario, se pueden obtener Habilidades que son esencialmente imposibles de poseer por un corto período de tiempo. En los casos en que el Rango es А o superior, incluso la "carga para el cuerpo" se puede adquirir (como la Divinidad).

**Monstruo Inocente (A): **Atributo que poseen los servants cuya verdadera historia y existencia han sido distorsionadas por la reputación monstruosa y los chismes que acumularon a lo largo de su vida y posteriormente, sin preocuparse por la voluntad o apariencia de la persona real. Como consecuencia, las habilidades y el aspecto del Servidor se han alterado para cumplir con las especificaciones de su leyenda.

**Tácticas militares (A): **Ruler siempre fue un genio estratega y esta habilidad fue refinada con años de experiencia, haciéndole un comandante formidable.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Geass "El poder del rey" (B+): **Es un tipo especial de ojos místicos exclusivo de Ruler que permite dar una orden absoluta hacia una persona. Solo se puede dar una orden por persona y se tiene que establecer contacto visual directo pero, a diferencia de un sello de comando, el afectado es incapaz de resistir la orden.

**Los caballeros negros "Revolucionarios del Área 11" (A-): **Ruler es capaz de invocar a sus subordinados de la orden de los caballeros negros junto a sus Knigthmare para que peleen a su lado. Estos caballeros desaparecerán tras una hora.

**Interacciones: **

Soy el servant Ruler, he venido para ayudarles en vuestra misión.

Que el legendario Rey Arturo sea una chica es inesperado, pero eso no cambia la situación actual.

¿El traje parecido al rey negro del ajedrez? Digamos que siempre he tenido un gusto por la teatralidad.

He cometido muchos errores y he hecho cosas horribles para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor para mi hermana, pero si deseara que eso no hubiera pasado estaría escupiendo sobre todo lo que he sacrificado.

**Daily Chaldea**

\- Hola Mashu ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de esconderme de Iskandar?-

-¿Y eso?-

-Es bastante insistente en que le cuente mi secreto sobre como conquistar el mundo y que me una a su ejército, empieza a ser molest-

-¡LELOUCH!-

-Oh no-


	6. El Grimm Reaper

**Crossover Servants**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! ****Este servant pertenece al universo de Blazblue por si os interesa. Recordad que sois libres de usar estas fichas en vuestras historias. ¡Disfrutad tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo!**

**-0000-**

**Clase de servant:** Avenger

**Verdadero Nombre:** Ragna the Bloodedge

**AKA:** Grimm Reaper, Black beast

**Alineación:** Caótico neutral

**Parámetros:**

**Fuerza: **A+

**Resistencia: **B++

**Agilidad: **B

**Mana: **EX

**Suerte:** E-

**Noble Phantasms: **A

**Skills de clase:**

**Avenger (A): **Representa el estado de un Avenger como uno que reúne odios y rencores de las personas sobre uno mismo. Es más fácil para uno acumular odio y resentimiento. La tasa de generación de maná aumenta cuando se recibe daño.

**Corrección de memoria (EX): **Las personas son criaturas que olvidan muchas cosas, pero un Avenger nunca olvida. El poder de un Avenger se fortalece cuando es olvidado por sus enemigos. Avenger lo posee a este rango debido a que en vida borró su existencia de su mundo original, haciendo que nadie le recordara.

**Auto-Reposición (Mana) (B+): **La energía mágica de uno aumenta sin cesar hasta que se logra su venganza. A este rango Avenger es capaz de existir sin el suministro de un Master, siempre que no utilice sus Noble Phantasm.

**Skills individual:**

**Instinto (A+): **La habilidad para identificar instantáneamente el mejor curso para el combate. A este rango es similar a predecir el futuro. Avenger es un luchador con experiencia que se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de enemigos, algunos de ellos muy raros.

**Continuación en batalla (A+): **La habilidad para permanecer en combate a pesar del daño recibido. Avenger ha demostrado una gran tenacidad y no parara hasta ganar o morir en combate.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Blood Scythe "La guadaña del revolucionario" (B): **Hibrido mecánico entre una gigantesca espada a dos manos y una guadaña de energía. Es un arma temible en corto alcance.

**Azure Grimoire "El poder de la bestia" (EX): **Es una condensación de energía pura expulsada de la Black Beast que ha tomado la forma del brazo de Avenger y que le otorga un control casi incomparable en el uso de mana sin convertirlo en ningún hechizo. Si se usa un sello de comando Avenger puede convertirse en una Black Beast, una Phantasmal Beast de rango Anti-mundo. Otro de sus poderes es otorgar a su portador el Soul Eater Drive, que genera un aura que drena gradualmente el mana de sus enemigos hacia el Grimoire. También puede otorgar a su portador la capacidad de usar cualquier artefacto mágico, independientemente de su aptitud.

**Interacciones:**

Soy el servant Avenger, a no ser que seas un cabrón manipulador nos llevaremos bien.

No puedo evitar tener la sensación que ese tal Emiya me está copiando, no sé porque.

No intentes comprender lo de los viajes en el tiempo de mi mundo, es demasiado confuso.

…Me habría gustado despedirme de algunas personas antes de borrar mi existencia.

**Daily Chaldea**

-Hey Gil-

-¿Sí?- contestó el chico que se convertiría en el rey de los héroes.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano menor-

-¿A sí?-

-Sí, eres igual que él. Al menos hasta que un hipster fantasma le dio una katana de hielo maldita que le volvió loco, cortara mi brazo y quemara la iglesia donde vivíamos-

-…-

-… ¿A qué viene esa cara?-


	7. El gran salvador

**Crossover Servants**

**¡Hola soy Skeleton! ****Recordad que sois libres de usar estas fichas en vuestras historias. ¡Disfrutad tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo!**

**-0000-**

**Clase de servant:**Rider

**Verdadero Nombre:** Koji Kabuto

**AKA:** Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser

**Alineación:** Bueno caótico

**Parámetros:**

**Fuerza: **C

**Resistencia: **B

**Agilidad: **C

**Mana: **C

**Suerte:** A++

**Noble Phantasms: **EX

**Skills de clase:**

**Montar (A+): **La habilidad para usar monturas y vehículos. Rider es capaz de conducir cualquier vehículo excepto Phantasmal Beast.

**Skills individual:**

**Instinto (B+): **La habilidad para identificar instantáneamente el mejor curso para el combate. Rider es un luchador con experiencia que se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de enemigos, algunos de ellos _**muy**_ raros.

**Continuación en batalla (B-): **La habilidad para permanecer en combate a pesar del daño recibido. Rider ha demostrado una gran tenacidad y no parara hasta ganar o quedar inconsciente.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Mazinkaiser "Aquel que superior a dioses y demonios" (EX): **Mazinkaiser es un robot gigante y el tercero de los Mazinger .Si sus predecesores tenían el poder de convertirse en un dios o un demonio, Mazinkaiser tiene el poder de superar a ambos. Gracias a su poder puro y sus diversas habilidades Mazinkaiser es considerado un Noble Phantasm Anti-país. Si se utiliza un sello de comando se convierte en un Noble Phantasm Anti-mundo.

**Interacciones:**

¡Soy el servant Rider y me encanta volver a la acción!

Al jefe le encantaría este sitio.

¡Vamos EMIYA-san yo también quiero cocinar!

No entiendo mucho sobre eso de la copa mágica, pero yo pediría que mis amigos estuvieran aquí.

**Daily Chaldea**

-¿DaVinci has visto a mi hermana?- preguntó el joven Master-

-Creo que había ido con Koji para ver cómo funcionaba su r-

_**BOOOOOOM**_

-… ¡GUDAKOOOOO!

**-0000-**

**Lo siento si este capítulo parece corto, pero todo lo que he puesto es de memoria. Si teneis ideas para un nuevo servant podéis enviarlas. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
